


Hallucinate

by Mimett_Greens



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dancing, Dry Humping, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, sweaty boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimett_Greens/pseuds/Mimett_Greens
Summary: Dimitri and Sylvain get high and handsy in the club.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Hallucinate

**Author's Note:**

> So this was ENTIRELY inspired by a series of comments by Nishtabel on Twitter which involved Dimivain dancing and getting sweaty and just hng. I don't normally write fanfic, the last time I did was five years ago, but this absolutely inspired me. Credit goes to them for posting the original series of tweets and for letting me write this.
> 
> Warning: There is some recreational drug use in this and alcohol. It's weed, which I know is not the usual drug associated with clubs, but I just don't see any of these characters taking anything harder and I don't want to change the tone of this by having them so high they can't consent. :)
> 
> Song is Hallucinate by Dua Lipa
> 
> If I can work up the courage to keep posting more fic I will try and do something much more explicit. I struggle with tenses sometimes and since I've no beta I often don't catch it, so it makes me a little wary when posting.
> 
> If you did enjoy this by chance, kudos and comments are very much appreciated.
> 
> Feel free to chat FE3H with me @MimettGreens on Twitter.

_Pocketful of honey and I'm ready to go  
No, I ain't got no money, but I'm letting you know  
But I'ma love you like a fool  
Breathe you in 'til I hallucinate_

The alcohol was flowing like an IV straight into Sylvain's veins. The good vibes spread like a virus over the room and the floor was a swarming, writhing mass of bodies. It was hard to see where one person ended and another began and the entire club was a heartbeat on loud-speaker that pulsed through his body, his veins, filling his head with a pounding bass.

A joint was plucked from his hand as Sylvain exhaled with a soft giggle. Ashe took a slow drag from the joint and released a plume of smoke into the air. With the sheer amount of dry-ice from the dance floor, no one seemed to notice. Or care. It hung in the air like mist, casting beams of multicoloured lights around the room.

The joint was passed around the circle of friends and even Dimitri took a drag or two, his eyes becoming a little glazed as it hit him.

_Body make it silly, make it do what I want  
Oh baby, I can make it pretty, I can string you along_

"Dance with me," Sylvain called to his friend and touched his arm.

"What?" Dimitri leaned down a little, moving his ear close to Sylvain's mouth. Dimitri shivered at his touch and his own hand slipped to Sylvain's waist as he leaned in.

"Dance. With. Me," Sylain breathed in his ear, lips caressing his ear lobe.

"Yeah. Yeah, okay." Dimitri was already leading Sylvain through their friends and into the throng of people on the dance floor, the bodies seemingly enveloping them rather than parting as they joined the wave of people.

_But I'ma love you like a fool  
Breathe you in 'til I hallucinate_

The club when high was like dancing on the Northern Lights. Beneath the dry-ice fog, swirled an array of blues, acid pinks, fluorescent greens and whites. It mixed into a Chartreuse haze that swirled above Sylvain as he let Dimitri drag him into the crowd. The music played over the dance floor as if it had fused with their bodies, vibrating through their bones.

Sylvain felt himself lifting, higher and higher. Everything seemed to melt around him as Dimitri slipped his hands around his waist. His own arms slipped over his chest as the music and bodies rocked against them as one. They were one with the music, the club, the people around them and Sylvain soon found himself writhing with them, grinding against anyone who wanted to. Hands travelled over his body, up his thighs, through his hair and he doesn't even care. Everything just felt too good and too hot as sweat dripped down his neck and over his body.

_No, I couldn't live without your touch  
No, I could never have too much  
I'll breathe you in forever and ever  
Hallucinate_

It's Dimitri that brings him back to the present, his large hands gripping at Sylvain's ass through his too tight skinny jeans. The blonde's hips nudged into his, rolling against him and he realises that the only person he had felt was Dimitri. Dimitri's large hands in his hair, down his thighs, up his body. They pushed and pulled at him, gripped him so close Sylvain could feel the warm breath against his damp skin.

"Sylvain..."

_I hallucinate when you call my name  
Got stars in my eyes  
And they don't fade when you come my way_

The music felt muted, fuzzy as Sylvain drew his best friend into a kiss, lips parting and willing as Dimitri immediately slipped his tongue into the red-head's mouth with a moan.

_I'm losing my m-m-m-mind  
I hallucinate when you call my name_

Their hands were everywhere, tugging on each other's clothes, sweat rolling down their bodies as their movements became more and more heated. Dimitri was pulling Sylvain so close that he was practically wrapped around the blond and when their mouths finally parted, they were both damp with salty sweat that dripped into their eyes and mouths.

Sylvain swore he'd never felt anything so damn good. "Dima..." Sylvain whined and lifted his leg up. He snaked his arm around Dimitri's neck, using his strength as leverage to roll his hips upward.

Dimitri took the hint, gripping his friend's leg and hoisting it up around his thigh to press their groins harder together, the angle making them both release soft groans that were lost to the music and Sylvain sighed and arched against him, the friction driving him crazy.

“Oh fuck…fuck…yeah…Mitya..." Sylvain slurred. His hips jerked against Dimitri's, his erection pressing insistently against the seam of his jeans. When had he even gotten hard?

Dimitri didn't seem to mind though. His hands slipped under Sylvain's sweaty t-shirt, pushed the fabric up, up, up until he could pull it up and off Sylvain. Dimitri tossed the garment into the crowd and it disappeared as if consumed. Thoughts about dropping to his knees, running his hands up the inside of Sylvain's thighs and mouthing his cock through his jeans and maybe a little more were practically consuming him.

But Sylvain wasn't letting him go anywhere and he clutched at the other man as they undulated against one another, the writhing mass of bodies around them forgotten as they moved against one another. Dimitri's hands slipped over Sylvain's skin, slick with sweat and he thought nothing of letting Sylvain push his own shirt from his broad back, sweaty hands caressing his muscles. He pushed Sylvain backwards through the crowd, only stopping when the red-head's back hit the wall and shocked a breath out of him. The blond growled and dropped his face against Sylvain's shoulder, wiping his sweat against pale skin.

Dimitri nudged his legs apart and brought their bodies together at the hips, stomach, lips. The press of his weight against Sylvain, the thrust of his hips and the strength of his kiss as he plundered Sylvain's mouth overrode anything else.

Hands grabbed, clutched and scraped against skin, sweat rolled in beads down their bodies, their hair plastered to their faces as they moved with the tempo of the music. Their increasingly loud moans went on ignored as they chased their high together.  
"I want you..." Dimitri's growl was almost lost against Sylvain's neck as the redhead rubbed his forehead over Dimitri's shoulder, pushing sweat and hair from his eyes.

"Y-yeah...fuck..." Sylvain squeezed and pulled him hard against him while pushing up with his own hips, precum already wetting the front of his underwear.

The feel of Dimitri's clothed dick pressing insistently at his own was overwhelming. When the blond started to pull him up, as if to move them away from the wall, Sylvain pulled him back down and moaned, "Like this...J-just like this... can we just..." He twisted his hips up, pumping against the press of Dimitri's body against his, moaning as their cocks brushed against one another through their jeans, "Just like this..." his hands explored Dimitri's body and clutched at belt loops for leverage when Dimitri rutted against him, tongue plundering his mouth once more, sucking, licking, biting, frantic.

"Sylvain- Sylvain...!" Dimitri grabbed his ass and held him tight, lifting him enough that Sylvain could wrap his legs around Dimitri's waist, held up by the man's sheer strength. He pushed up once, twice, and dropped his head against Sylvain's shoulder as he came against the front of his jeans with his groan.

Sylvain's head spun, his body swimming under Dimitri's touch. As his friend orgasmed, shunting his hips hard against Sylvain's, the redhead came undone with a sharp, climaxing moan.

_Put you in my hall of fame, middle of the wall  
Yeah, you're my one, my favourite, my ride or die, oh  
Yeah, I'ma love you_

Later saw them going home together, soft, awkward giggles becoming soft, sleepy murmurs. Perhaps passing out on Dimitri's couch was not the best idea, but when the blond woke him with a sleepy smile and a kiss to his dirty hair, Sylvain had absolutely no regrets. 


End file.
